stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Khnum
Khnum is a Goa'uld System Lords, which led to prejudice the latest queens preventing the extinction of species during the attack of the planet Harset. It 'was recognized as the Supreme System Lord for his altruistic toward Goa'uld race. History Unlike the other Goa'uld System Lords and his peers, Khnum has never held a high profile, and this has allowed the Goa'uld to remain in the shadow of the greatest kings. While coming to Earth in the wake of Ra, Khnum has decided to limit its sphere of influence in a few locations on the planet, from which it is transported using a pyramid ship, thousands of people without arousing the attention of the Goa'uld its rivals. For nearly a millennium, the Goa'uld after transport through small shuttles whole families in his stellar domain with the aim of making them work in the mines active Naquadah and Trinium. Abandoned the Earth after the expulsion of Ra, Khnum made its return on the planet Ombos that became the capital of his empire stellar. Fortified and wiped off the star maps, Ombos became the center of political goa'uld Khnum where he built a almost exact copy of the mother of Ra as his residence. For over 2000 years the planet was under the full control of the Goa'uld while the world population grew slowly. Despite minor disputes, Khnum never became the subject of bloody wars until his rule was not absorbed in the war broke out unexpectedly to fill the power vacuum caused by the death of Ra by the Tau'rì. Fearing to be killed, Khnum gave much of his teritory to the System Lord Apophis and his enemy Heru'ur. Remained on the sidelines, Khnum witnessed the destruction of Heru'ur first, and then the same Apophis at the hands of replicators. Partially regained its lost territory, Khnum had immediately after bowing to a new emerging goa'uld which forced him back to a forced allegiance. The last few years saw a gradual disintegration of the empire of the same Khnum, who had to seek asylum in his own lord Anubis, when a riot on the planet Arteng, forced him to flee. The nursery, however, was short-lived because the unexpected outlet Dakara from the Jaffa rebels, forced again to flee the Goa'uld. Looking for a safe place, Khnum arrived at the planet Harset where he decided to join a group of Goa'uld who still believed possible the restoration of the empire. Stargate Armageddon Member of the Alliance New Mind, Khnum proposes to shift the Goa'uld queens on the planet Kom Ombo after becoming aware that the planet Harset coordinates were discovered by enemies FJN (Free Jaffà Nation) and Tau'ri thanks to a Tok'ra spy. Despite the negative vote, Khnum moves in secret the latest queens on the planet Kom Ombo witnessing the fall of planet Harset, and New Mind alliance (Ep: Fallen) Mithology Khnum (/kəˈnuːm/; also spelled Khnemu) was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum is the third aspect of Ra. He is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. The worship of Khnum centered on two principal riverside sites, Elephantine Island and Esna, which were regarded as sacred sites. At Elephantine, he was worshipped alongside Anuket and Satis as the guardian of the source of the Nile River. His significance led to early theophoric names of him, for children, such as Khnum-Khufwy – Khnum is my Protector, the full name of Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid.Khnum has also been related to the deity Min. Gallery Khnum 3-0.jpg Khnum 5-0.jpg Khnum 8.jpg Khnum host.jpg Tut Khnum.jpg Ra harakhti.jpg Khnum tut 1.png Avan-Jogia-2.jpg Khnum VI.JPG CU8HjvZWUAA5SNv.jpg sala del trono tut.jpg tumblr_nxw2h5hI5t1qiu1coo1_500.jpg Khnum versione nuova.jpg Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's